El Mundo de Ashkran
by Frufrusc
Summary: Otris, la luna de Ashkran se acaba de tener. ¿Significará esto algo? Todo cambiará cuando las vidas de Kirió, una campesina. e Iker, descendiente de magos, se vea forzada a unir sus caminos.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

El día que la luna se detuvo, todo en Ashkran cambió. Los animales se alejaron y huyeron a los bosques más cercanos, el agua de los ríos pareció estancarse e incluso las personas de los pueblos cercanos observaban consternados lo que parecía ser el fin de los tiempos.

Ashkran era un reino tranquilo, un conjunto de pueblos y granjas de campesinos que comerciaban entre sí. Amplios bosques y montañas cubrían el paisaje de lo que parecía la pequeña burbuja de una resistencia. Los Nou, la dinastía de magos y brujas que dominaba el reino, mantenían a raya a los pueblos inconexos de orcos a los alrededores que amenazaban con romper la paz que habían conseguido.

Nadie recordaba cómo es que el puñado de seres mágicos había llegado a sobrevivir y dominar a los humanos. La leyenda contaba que esos pocos magos habían sobrevivido un largo viaje desde su propio y antiguo reino, ya olvidado en la historia, destruido por los orcos. Hacia el fin de su viaje se encontraron con los humanos en el valle de Alís, un lugar aún alejado y protegido del enemigo, por lo que ante la visión de un lugar seguro y un pueblo vulnerable como eran los humanos, los magos tomaron bajo su ala al conjunto de granjeros. Desde ahí comenzó una lucha cada vez más indiscreta que disminuyó paulatinamente el número de las familias mágicas, quedando los Nou en su mayoría con el reino. Al día de hoy no importaba realmente lo que había sucedido, sus reyes habían gobernado con justicia y mantenido la paz en el reino, por lo que los humanos se mantenían tranquilos bajo su liderazgo. Eso, sin embargo, estaba por terminar.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

Kirió sintió el peso sobre su cama de paja y un brazo sacudiendo con prisa su cuerpo, cerró los ojos con fuerza y gruñó. Azande se levantó con un suspiro y se limitó a tirar la ropa sobre su hermana.

-Levántate, es hora de ir al rio. Papá ya ha salido, te espero abajo.- Con eso dicho salió de la habitación dejando a Kirió con la ropa sobre el rostro y el sueño en la almohada.

Se levantó con pesar y lentamente se cambió de ropa; el chaleco de lana, las botas largas y un pequeño cinturón de cuero se ceñían ahora a su cuerpo. Al contrario del resto de las jóvenes del pueblo Kirió no solía usar faldas largas o vestidos apretados, ya que no trabajaba en las panaderías o los almacenes del centro. Su familia en cambio vivía en las afueras del pueblo, más cerca del rio y los árboles que de algún vecino, lo que había llevado a un montón de trabajo y esfuerzo físico que le obligaba a vestir más como un varón que otra cosa.

Mientras se vestía otó que la oscuridad aun la rodeaba con ese extraño color purpura que la luna desprendía, preguntándose por qué su hermana la habría despertado tan temprano en la madrugada tomó su chaqueta raída y salió por la puerta. Bajando las escaleras con rapidez, trotó a la cocina y tomó un pedazo de pan para el camino. Pronto habría que ir al pueblo por algunas cosas básicas que ellos mismos no se podían suministrar e hizo nota mental de hacerse un tiempo para pasar por allá. El pueblo era un lugar que fascinaba a Kirió más de lo que a cualquier otra persona de su familia; la feria, los almacenes de antigüedades, las tiendas de especias y velas, los bares a los que había entrado a hurtadillas de su padre solo para comprobar lo que le estaba prohibido. Por el rabillo del ojo observó a Azande abrochando sus botas y llamó su atención.

-¿Por qué salimos tan temprano? Está más oscuro de lo habitual.- Azande se encogió de hombros.

-Es la hora de siempre, quizás es el clima que hace ver todo más oscuro, a fin de cuentas es invierno. Vamos.- Y dicho eso salieron rápidamente por la puerta camino al rio.

Kirió se mantuvo en silencio lo que fue del camino, sin embargo no dejaba de llamarle la atención que Otris, la luna sobre sus cabezas, se mantenía tan impasible como a mitad de la noche pasada. Las hojas y ramas se rompían bajo su paso manteniendo durante todo el camino un agradable sonido para las hermanas. Observó también con curiosidad que ninguno de los animales habituales habían cruzadu su camino corriendo en frenesí tras haberlas escuchado. Ni un conejo, liebre o zorro se había escabullido entre los arbustos.

Kirió volvió su atención a Azande que, con su cuerpo fornido cargaba dos jarros de greda para llevar el agua de vuelta a su hogar, mientras ella cargaba solo una entre los brazos y algunas otras petacas que colgaban de su cinturón. Ella al contrario de su hermana tenía un cuerpo pequeño, muy parecido al de su madre, comentaba de vez en cuando su padre cuando la observaba, razón por la que sospechaba la molestia de Azande cuando soltaba un bufido entre dientes. En realidad era una muchacha bastante bonita para una simple campesina, sobre todo sin las comodidades del pueblo. Su cara solía estar manchada por el barro y sus ropas por el trigo o la comida de los animales que mantenían en su pequeño terreno, ya que la vida alejada de todo si bien era más tranquila, solía ser más exigente para con su familia.

Aún en silencio cuando llegaron al río se acuclillaron a llenar de agua sus jarros, sin embargo Kirió frunció el ceño y sumergió su mano en lo que debía ser una suave corriente.

-El agua.- susurró.- se ha estancado.- Volvió el rostro a su hermana que poco a poco había comenzado a palidecer. Volvió la vista hacia el agua y notó un extraño color verde que se impregnaba en todo el río. Junto con el purpura del cielo Kirió sintió como si los cables en su cabeza estuvieran siendo conectados y desconectados en perfecto desorden.

-No tengo idea de lo que está ocurriendo, pero será mejor volver a casa.

-¿Crees que algo ocurre?- preguntó con inquietud.

-Otris sigue en el cielo- Se limitó a contestar.

Hace no tanto tiempo, cuando Kirió aún jugaba en el barro con las gallinas y trepaba árboles en busca de hojas que le parecían graciosas, ella y su hermana habían sido buenas amigas. Tras la desaparición de su madre, Azande no había vuelto a expresar la alegría en su rostro, se encerró en si misma con llave sin permitir a nadie acercarse a su dolor. Una vez que los meses pasaron su padre intentó hacer volver todo a la normalidad con algunas bromas y sonrisas, incluso aligerando el peso del trabajo en ellas. Al no haber resultado cambió de táctica e intentó presionarlas tanto para que hablaran con él como que buscaran distracción en el trabajo, sin embargo la tragedia ya había acaecido y su familia sufrió un golpe del que nunca parecía que serían capaz de recuperarse.

-Deberíamos ir al pueblo, ver si algo ha sucedido allá. Quizás Pigot sabe algo.- Pigot era el hijo del panadero y uno de los mejores amigos de Kirió. Su hermana Lun por otro lado había conseguido con mucho tiempo y perseverancia la confidencialidad de su hermana, razón por lo que la familia Strag se había convertido en una de las más cercanas del pueblo incluso antes de que todo cambiara.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Espero que papá haya vuelto.- Dijo subiendo los ojos a la luna que se cernía aún sobre ellas.

Una vez en casa se encontraron con su padre sentado en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, una taza de té se encontraba entre sus manos y las observó con sorpresa una vez que entraron en la habitación.

-Han sido rápidas.- Dijo con sorpresa hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron sobre las jarras vacías en sus manos.

-El rio se ha detenido, no hay corriente.- Explicó Azande. De inmediato su padre se levantó de su asiento y pasó la mano por su escaso cabello y suspiró.

-Otris no ha descendido tampoco.- Dijo con resignación.

-Iremos al pueblo, quizás los Strag saben algo.- Dijo Azande.

-Las acompaño.- Dijo enseguida su padre, se inclinó con rapidez sobre el pequeño sofá verde a pocos pasos de ellos y sacó una pequeña manta de colores que tenía tantos años como Kirió podía recordar. A la vuelta del camino haría frío, a pesar de ser invierno, los días pasados habían sido templados, sin embargo con la luna aún en el cielo la temperatura se mantenía aún más baja de lo normal.

Al salir, Kirió se fijó en el extraño color purpura que aún teñía todo el paisaje, desde las montañas de Enür a su derecha hasta la larga extensión de maleza y pasto que llegaba al pueblo a su izquierda y que más allá de lo que nunca se había aventurado, estaba Alís, el corazón de su reino. El color no se debía solo a la noche; ya que Otris solo era aquella luna que se altercaba con Hubín. La primera tenía un cálido color purpura que caía sobre el reino durante otoño e invierno, mientras un suave naranjo bañaba las noches tanto en primavera como en verano. Caminaron rápido y en silencio nuevamente, la tensión se sentía en el aire y a pesar del natural silencio de su padre a Kirió le pesó la incertidumbre que se había apoderado del día, o mejor dicho, de la noche.

Llegando al pueblo la familia observó como varios campesinos se encontraban en las calles con sus cabezas alzadas al cielo, apuntando aún con sus manos y susurrando entre ellos especulaciones sobre la indiscreción de Otris. Algunos niños corrían entre las casas riendo y observando con amplios ojos lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sin entender con demasiada exactitud qué era lo que ocurría.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa del panadero, fueron invitados por el calor de la chimenea, el olor del pan recién horneado y vino caliente con especias. Pigot y Lun se asomaron con una sonrisa discreta desde el marco de una de las puertas que daban al estar, ya que era rara la ocasión en que la familia se presentaba en su morada. Sus padres los acomodaron lo mejor que pudieron en la cocina y les dieron de comer mientras platicaban de trivialidades y rumores sobre los pueblerinos.

Una vez que la conversación se detuvo papá carraspeó incómodo mientras la familia del panadero se ponía tensa. Todos sabían por qué estaban ahí.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- Preguntó finalmente.

-No lo sabemos, aún esperamos que Otris baje, la gente está inquieta y los animales se han vuelto locos en sus jaulas.

-Tampoco hemos encontrado animales en el bosque, ningún conejo o zorro se ha cruzado asustado.-Interrumpió Kirió. Los adultos intercambiaron una mirada tensa.

-No pensarán que…- Dijo la madre de Pigot y Lun. Su esposo negó con la cabeza mientras su padre miraba con ojos preocupados al vacío.

-¿Que qué?- Dijo finalmente Azande.

-Nada.- Contestó su padre con brusquedad.- ¿por qué no van por unas mantas?

Kirió sabía que solo se trataba de una excusa para que no los escucharan discutir ya que la chimenea a solo unos pocos pasos de ellos calentaba el lugar sin problemas. Aún así los cuatro jóvenes se levantaron y arrastraron los pies hasta el segundo piso.

-¿De qué se ha tratado todo eso?- Preguntó Lun en un susurró mientras recorrían el pasillo.

-Probablemente supersticiones de viejos.- Contestó su hermana en tono desdeñoso.- Sin embargo es extraño, ¿qué está ocurriendo? ¿Ocurrirá algo en Alís?

Se quedaron en silencio, no había explicación aparente para que la luna hubiera detenido su curso y mientras más vueltas le daban mayor temor parecía apoderarse de sus mentes. El segundo piso era un lugar oscuro a pesar de las velas que habían encendido en la habitación, pigot tomó su mano con disimulo y la llevó hasta un baúl en que pudieron sentarse mientras sus hermanas se acomodaban en la pequeña cama de paja de una de las habitaciones. Ahí, entre susurros y el olor a pan recién horneado Kirió se sintió casi tan acogida como otras tantas veces, sin embargo, en la parte posterior de su mente se encontraba el frío sudor de que algo más podía estar ocurriendo.

-¿Qué pasa si no es natural?- La pregunta resbaló de sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerla. Los tres se volvieron atentos hacia ella, con la espalda recta y sus troncos de manera casi imperceptiblemente inclinados hacia adelante. Azande frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué te refieres? Claro que es natural. Quizás solo es un ciclo lunar del que somos aún muy jóvenes para conocer aún o algún rito extraño que se ha llevado acabo. Ya sabes cómo son los ghurli.

Kirió sabía de ellos. El poco tiempo que había asistido a la escuela, las clases de historia habían sido sus favoritas. Los ghurli eran un pueblo extraño, alejado de cualquier humano o mago, sin embargo, parte de estos últimos tras la unión éntrelos pueblos se habían negado a proteger o trabajar en conjunto con lo que consideraban una raza vulnerable y por ende, una carga. Volviéndose a sí mismos se alejaron de sus hermanos y fueron relegados a las montañas más allá de los pueblos, en la frontera con los orcos. Nunca había tenido oportunidad de ir mucho más lejos del pueblo siguiente a hacer algunos encargos para su padre, pero la noción de seres fantásticos y aterradores, como eran magos y orcos le fascinaba en la misma medida que le aterraba.

-¿Crees que sus poderes son tan grandes? Esto es algo horrible az.- dijo Lun en un susurro.

Habían escuchado antes de algunos de sus rituales de algunos viajeros ambulantes, circos que cruzaban el reino y algunas leyendas que contaban como eran capaces de manipular la naturaleza a su voluntad. Sin embargo, a Kirió le pareció especular demasiado, al fin y al cabo, solo habían escuchado nada más que rumore, sin que nada le probara la existencia u alcance que la magia podía tener. Como si escuchara sus pensamientos Pigot suspiro y dijo:

-No sirve de nada pensar en lo que podría ser o no. Solo hay que esperar a que todo vuelva a la normalidad y seguir con nuestras vidas.- Dicho esto dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a Kirió que se la devolvió con la misma timidez y se giró a observar el manto púrpura que continuaba cubriendo el paisaje.

Poco después bajaron con mantas en las manos para encontrarse con sus padres inclinados sobre la mesa susurrando unos a otros. Justo cuando Kirió iba a entrar a la habitación, su hermana la tomó por el codo y le negó con la cabeza, sus labios hechos una final línea. Asombrada, Kirió volvió la vista hacia su padre y en silencio retrocedió unos pasos. Sentía el aliento de Pigot en su nuca y sin poder evitarlo el rubor subió a sus mejillas.

-¿Crees que los orcos tengan algo que ver?- escuchó al panadero preguntar y sintió como el resto de los jóvenes, al igual que ella se ponían tensos. Su hermana y ella intercambiaron una mirada.

-No, ¿Cómo podrían? Desde nuestros ancestros que no sabemos nada de ellos. Además, no poseen magia para realizar algo así, podría ser quizás obra de alguna otra raza.

-Sea como sea, debemos mantener la calma. Lo más seguro será continuar con nuestras vidas y pretender que nada de esto ha ocurrido, menos preguntas significarán menos riesgos. Alís se pronunciará en caso que algo ocurra.

A esto le siguió un largo silencio, en lo que Kirió aguantó la respiración esperando que no descubrieran su pequeña travesura. ¿Sería realmente nada? La sola mención de orcos o guhrlai le erizaba el vello y la ponía de puntas. Volvió la vista hacia su hermana que con un breve asentimiento le permitió entrar en escena.

-Hemos traído las mantas.- Dijo Kirió apuradamente mientras las arrastraba en sus brazos. Nadie mencionó el hecho de la larga demora de los muchachos pues era un secreto a voces que ambos grupos se habían dedicado a encontrar una explicación razonable para lo que estaba sucediendo.

Luego de eso se dedicaron a preparar la cena y prender algunas otras velas a lo largo de la casa para combatir el sentimiento de desprotección que acompañaba la luna. Todo transcurrió sin más incidentes más allá de los constantes sonidos de los animales nerviosos; algunos relinchos y ladridos se escuchaban a momentos que intentaban tapar con algunas bromas o comentarios innecesarios. Al finalizar la cena Lun y Azande se dedicaron a lavar y limpiar los restos, mientras los adultos subían a acostarse, permitiendo a Kirió y Pigot tomar un descanso en la sala de estar. Ya que se había hecho más tarde de lo presupuestado la pequeña familia se quedó a dormir con los Strag, aunque algo incómodos por el poco espacio de la morada.

Ya en el sofá oscuro y menos destartalado que el suyo, Kirió suspiró y cerró los ojos. Pigot la observó con curiosidad y admiró la curva de su cuello, su nariz redonda y su pelo castaño que recorría gran parte de su espalda hasta terminar un poco más arriba del cinturón que decoraba su cadera. Cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con su mirada un intenso rubor le recorrió el cuerpo contagiándolo, de manera que se mantuvieron en silencio mientras él se atrevía a juguetear con los dedos de ella. Llevaban más años siendo amigos de lo que Kirió podía recordar, desde su etapa escolar en que se debían defender mutuamente de los hijos del herrero y las muchachas del titiritero con sus múltiples vestidos y telas de colores, pasando por la desaparición de su madre (que parecía ya más una muerte) hasta una adolescencia marcada por el trabajo. Pigot era un buen panadero, y al contario de su padre era alto y fornido, su pelo también castaño necesitaba ya un corte y una nariz aguileña contrastaba con el resto de sus rasgos gentiles. La única razón que le evitaba ser flaco y desgarbado como el resto de su familia era la constante carga de sacos y mercadería que llevaba por el pueblo, cosa que había sido de gran ayuda para evitar las burlas del resto de los jóvenes con demasiado tiempo libre.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

\- ¿Qué pasa si esto no acaba? El agua del río se ha detenido, no me fio de tomarla.

-No pienses eso. Debe ser algún tipo de fenómeno, todo volverá a la normalidad.- Kirió asintió suavemente y se concentró en sus manos unidas.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, todo ha estado tranquilo, el invierno siempre es algo más pesado que el resto del año por lo que pronto deberemos volver para comprar algunas de las cosas que nos faltan.

-Podría ayudarte, es un trecho largo hasta tu casa, déjame cargar algunas de las cosas.- Kirió sonrió.

-Sería bueno, lamento no habernos visto tanto el último tiempo. He estado algo ocupada.

-No hay problema.

Sus hermanas interrumpieron de súbito en la habitación y ambos se volvieron hacia ellas. Se veían más tranquilas que hace algunos momentos, su amistad solía tener ese efecto. Hizo nota mental de invitar a su hermana a su próxima visita al pueblo para distraerla lo más que pudiera. Recordó entonces el pan y se prometió comprar un poco por la mañana.

Se acomodaron lo mejor que pudieron en el pequeño espacio, Pigot cedió su cama a Kirió y con un asentimiento de cabeza le dio un casto beso en la comisura de los labios. Esa noche Kirió cayó rendida y soñó con magia, orcos y guerra.


	3. Capitulo 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Capítulo 2/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Los siguientes días se mantuvieron iguales, Kirió alzaba la vista al cielo de manera constante preguntándose cuando sería el día en que Otris decidiera descender. Por necesidad y con algo de temor tomaron del agua turbia del río, no sin antes hervirla, a pesar del extraño sabor metálico que esta poseía./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Su padre permanecía cada día más sumido en el silencio y con ello la angustia parecía apoderarse poco a poco de ella. No habían recibido respuesta alguna sobre la razón por la que sus vidas parecían estar en completamente alteradas y con ello su entorno. Si había algo con lo que los campesinos siempre habían podido contar, incluso en las sequías más duras y los inviernos más fríos, era con la naturaleza. Con eso en mente decidió regresar al pueblo y buscar algunas respuestas por su cuenta./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Invitó a su hermana como había prometido y juntas se sumieron en la oscuridad mientras avanzaban por el camino de tierra que llevaba a los almacenes. Fue una caminata larga y silenciosa como solía ser con Azande. A pesar de su escaso humor y su aparente antipatía, Kirió sabía que podía contar con su hermana ante la menor amenaza, su extremo silencio era solo una demostración más del duelo que Azande aún vivía y con el que no había sabido convivir. Pasó cerca de una hora antes de que llegaran al pueblo aún bañado por el extraño color de la luna, los almacenes con frutas y verduras, los niños y algunos animales que paseaban por entre las casas levantaron inmediatamente el humor de Kirió, a pesar de la tensión que persistía entre los pueblerinos. Tras visitar algunas de las tiendas sus ojos captar una mata de pelo castaño casi escondida tras un saco de harina, con una sonrisa trotó hasta Pigot y se puso a su lado. Su metro sesenta parecía divertido al lado del metro ochenta de él, por lo que Kirió apenas le llegaba al hombro y debió llamar su atención para ser notada. Pigot se volvió hacia ella distraído y la saludo con gotas de sudor bajando por sus sienes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-Dame un momento y las acompañaré. Solo necesito cambiarme y avisarle a Lun, supongo que vienes con Azande ¿no?- Kirió se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Quedaron de encontrarse fuera de la herrería, sin embargo pasaría un tiempo hasta que Pigot volviera. Kirió aprovechó sus momentos de libertad y apartándose silenciosamente de su hermana se aventuró por las pequeñas calles de lo que a ella le parecía una gran ciudad. Pasó fuera del bar al que alguna vez había entrado donde el olor amargo de la cerveza llegó a sus narices, haciendo una mueca continuó por un pequeño callejón hasta aterrizar en una de las comunes tiendas de antigüedades que las personas mayores solían poseer./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" Con una leve sonrisa entró en el lugar, y se fascinó con los libros, lámparas, cajas y otras chucherías que tendían a amontonarse unas sobre otras. Olor a moho invadía el lugar, sin embargo por una extraña razón aquellos lugares no parecían molestarle, las antigüedades siempre habían parecido para ella otro trozo de historia perdida, olvidada por sus dueños y capaces de desprender cierta magia de sí. Divagando sobre esto y metiendo las narices en todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino, una grave voz la sorprendió escudriñando. De la impresión dejó caer la tetera de plata que inspeccionaba y dejó salir un pequeño grito./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-Hey./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-Hola, disculpe, no quería molestar, no vi a nadie.- Dijo tartamudeando una disculpa. El hombre se encogió de hombros y con aspecto despreocupado comenzó a limpiar una de las cucharas de plata que se encontraban sobre un mueble atestado de objetos de todo tipo. Tenía un aspecto imponente, de espalda grande y gran estatura Kirió imagino que a su lado no debería llegarle más arriba del pecho. Una gran barba moteada de blanco cubría parte de su cara y sus ojos, pequeños y sigilosos, parecían observar cada uno de sus movimientos. Kirió volvió su atención al suelo y con prisa recogió la tetera, la presencia de aquel hombre la ponía nerviosa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"- Bueno, muchas gracias, ya me marcho.- Kirió se dio la vuelta y cuando ya tenía una mano sobre la manija escuchó el sonido de movimiento a sus espaldas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-Espera, uhm, de casualidad tienes algo que ver con Aline Grod?- Kirió se paralizó al oír ese nombre./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-¿Cómo sabe de ella? ¿La conoce?- Sus ojos se abrieron esperanzados y vio como el hombre se volvía cada vez más incómodo con sus preguntas. Sus ojos bajaron al suelo y Kirió lo vio sopesar sus opciones./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-Iba a tomar algo antes de cenar, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Kirió se sorprendió con su propuesta, sabía que no debía aceptar. Quedarse en la casa de un hombre desconocido a comer algo tras pronunciar el nombre de su madre, un nombre que llevaba mucho sin ser dicho, parecía por lo bajo peligroso. Sin embargo había algo en la boca de su estómago que la empujaba a aceptar la propuesta de aquel extraño y conseguir respuestas que ya hace mucho había dado por perdidas. El anciano interpretó su silencio incorrectamente e incómodo carraspeó./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-Olvídalo, no es nada. Mucho gusto en conocerte.- Y con una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos se volvió a la cucharilla de plata./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-¡No!- Kirió dijo con apremio sobresaltándolo.- Al contrario, me encantaría.- Y sonrió intentando disimular su entusiasmo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Con eso dicho el hombre se apresuró a la habitación contigua, aún abarrotada de toda clase de objetos y comenzó a limpiar una pequeña mesa con una evidente falta de motricidad. Kirió se apresuró a su lado y comenzó a quitar libros, sombreros, plumas y abrigos de ella. Todo parecía demasiado antiguo y excéntrico para un pueblo granjero./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Observó como el enorme cuerpo del hombre se acuclillaba para sacar una bandeja con algunas galletas tazas y una tetera que no sin algunos percances logró poner sobre la mesa. Kirió sonrió con ternura ante la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella y se sentó en la butaca a su lado luego de que este la invitara./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-¿Cuál es su nombre?.- Dijo ella para saber a quién dirigirse./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-Oh si, llámame Athor jovencita.- contestó mientras limpiaba su barba de las migajas de galletas con pequeños golpecitos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-Kirió./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"La cabeza de Athor se levantó de golpe y sus ojos escudriñaron y examinaron con apremio su rostro. Kirió tensó el cuerpo de manera involuntaria y se preguntó a qué venía su reacción./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-He dicho algo malo?- El hombre la observó consternado un momento antes de responder con prisa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-Oh, no, no, no es nada. Lo siento, solo recordé algo.- Carraspeó./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-Nunca te había visto por acá, ¿Qué haces? Con esas ropas no pareces costurera.-Kirió intentó no ofenderse y tras echar una breve mirada a sus pantalones de cuero y cinturón volvió la vista a la mesa y se sirvió algo de té. Se tomó un momento para contestar./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-Vivo más allá del pueblo, a las orillas del bosque con el resto de mi familia. Así que solo venimos de vez en cuando en caso de que necesitemos algo que no podemos proveernos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-Ya veo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-Tampoco lo había visto a usted.- Incluso no haber escuchado de aquel extraño personaje parecía imposible en un pueblo tan pequeño. Todo parecía saberse en minutos, horas si se tenía suerte. Recibió un gruñido en respuesta./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-No salgo si puedo evitarlo.- Con eso dicho kirió asintió lenta pero obedientemente y tomó un poco de su té. Era amargo y fuerte, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no arrugar la nariz y con disimulo echó un cubo de azúcar en su taza esperando cubrir el sabor de una hierba extraña. En eso estaba cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio algo que llamó su atención; un bolso abierto con un montón de cosas en su interior estaba casi escondido en una de las esquinas de la sala. Vio ropa y botas saliendo de ella como si hubieran sido arrojadas en su interior con apremio. El sonido de Athor aclarándose la garganta a modo de advertencia inmediatamente volvió su atención al lugar en que estaban y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo oscuro al notar que la había descubierto./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-se marcha?- Preguntó con nerviosismo mirando el suelo. Algo parecido a la decepción se instaló en su pecho; parecía ser una persona de la que le gustaría ser amiga, cosa que no era muy frecuente con el resto de las personas del pueblo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-Si, y tu harías bien en hacer lo mismo.- Respondió en tono brusco./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-lamento haberme inmiscuido en algo privado. No me corresponde./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Kirió vio como una lucha se desataba en su interior, es que tanto lo había molestado? La echaría de su hogar? Athor soltó un gran bocado de aire./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-¿Qué tanto sabes de tu madre?- Kirió no se esperaba aquello./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-¿Cómo sabe que era mi madre?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-Te pareces mucho a ella.-Era lo que había escuchado muchas veces de su padre./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-¿la conoció?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-Si, fuimos grandes amigos antes de que desapareciera.- Una sonrisa triste cruzó su rostro.- las veces que las vi a t tu hermana eran demasiado pequeñas para que me recuerden ahora./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-¿Cómo era ella?- Preguntó en un susurró. Si bien Kirió no era tan pequeña como para no recordar nada de su madre, tampoco podía formarse una imagen completa ella cocinando o haciendo los trabajos de la casa junto a su padre mientras los criaban a ambas. Recordaba retazos, como su pelo café, ondulado y limpio en el que podía meter la nariz y esconderse cuando la tomaba en brazos o su imagen mientras las acostaba demasiado temprano para sus cuerpos aún activos. Sin embargo había recuerdos que se habían perdido en el camino a su adultez, como el sonido de su voz, su carácter o su pasado. ¿Quién había sido realmente su madre?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-Era una mujer con carácter eso es seguro.- Dijo entre risas con los ojos perdidos en algún lugar de la habitación.- sin embargo eso no le quitaba el carisma que poseía. Podía ser dulce y determinada a la vez, algo que muy pocas personas pueden hacer Kirió./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Le resultó algo extraño que Athor, el hombre que acababa de conocer, la llamara por su nombre como si la conociera desde hace años. Sin embargo supuso que en realidad, si se conocían hace más de cinco minutos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-¿Cómo es que nunca lo han mencionado? ¿No conoce a mi padre?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-Tu padre y yo no éramos tan cercanos, luego de la desaparición de tu madre yo también lo hice y con eso no volví a saber de ustedes. Tu padre no tenía razones para hablar de mí./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Kirió asintió absorbiendo la información que le acababa de ser entregada, en eso estaba cuando se giró a tomar una de las galletas en la bandeja y una de las ventanas acaparó su atención. Era difícil distinguir la hora cuando parecía ser que todo tenía el mismo aspecto hace semanas, el oscuro purpura de Otris continuaba bañando todo a su paso. Sin embargo Kirió recordó su acuerdo con Pigot y un jadeo salió de sus labios. Athor la observó con curiosidad mientras rápidamente se levantaba del asiento y revoloteaba por la habitación hablando demasiado rápido./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-Lo siento mucho, se me ha hecho tarde. Debo irme. Muchas gracias por todo, espero verlo pronto..- Fueron algunas de las frases que Athor consiguió descifrar. Una vez que llegó a la puerta con el hombre a sus espaldas se volvió con el ceño fruncido y dijo:/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-Por favor no se vaya, aún hay respuestas que necesito conseguir.- La angustia cruzaba el rostro de Kirió y Athor sintió la culpa en la boca del estómago./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-Intentaré quedarme lo más que pueda.- Kirió asintió e intentó largarse con prisa cuando una mano del porte de su antebrazo la detuvo.- Y kirió, debes irte tú también, tú y tu familia, rápido./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Frunció el ceño pero asintió para calmarlo y se volvió hacia las calles del pueblo. Corrió por callejones oscuros y esquivando algunos perros y gatos que se encontraban durmiendo o correteando igual que ella. Por un momento se sintió perdida, ¿había girado a la izquierda o la derecha? ¿No había pasado ya por esa calle?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Divagó por las calles, que no eran muchas, bajo la oscuridad de la noche y pensó por un momento en quedarse ahí. Lo descartó en seguida, de seguro su hermana y Pigot estarían preocupados a muerte por ella. Había olvidado su cita con Pigot y el tiempo pasó volando mientras intentaba descubrir un poco de aquel hombre robusto, ¿qué tanto había pasado? ¿Una hora? De pronto observó algo que le llamó la atención. Recordó haber pasado por aquella tienda antes; una perfumería algo vieja, pintada de un ya descolorido color rojo adornado con un pequeño letrero de madera. Se aproximó y asomó la cabeza por la esquina de la calle esperando encontrar la pequeña avenida que cruzaba el pueblo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios y la línea entre sus cejas que había permanecido ahí demasiado tiempo desapareció de inmediato. Sus ojos recorrieron con rapidez el paisaje buscando cualquier rastro de sus amigos y no quedó otra que introducirse en las pequeñas conglomeraciones de gente que se enfrentaban a los almacenes, verdulerías, y pequeñas mantas con libros rotos en una búsqueda lenta de su hermana./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-¡Kirió!-Escuchó al cabo de un tiempo, se volvió el mismo instante en que sentía una mano posarse sobre su hombro y con una sonrisa observó como Pigot suspiraba de alivio.- ¿Dónde estabas? Te dije que me esperaras./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-Lo siento, me perdí.- Por alguna razón la mentira salió de sus labios sin esfuerzo alguno. No quería que Pigot se enterara de su extraño encuentro con Athor, el hombre robusto y triste que se escondía entre los callejones del pueblo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-Tu hermana está preocupada, te estábamos buscando. Será mejor que la encontremos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Kirió asintió y no pasó mucho hasta que divisaron la melena de pelo oscura que escondía un cuerpo ancho y fornido. Se encontraban en la entrada de la caballería, que era en realidad más un puñado de caballos para arados y carga que un conjunto de caballos adiestrados y jóvenes. La mayoría de ellos ya eran viejos y se notaban cansados, a Kiró siempre le habían dado algo de lástima./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-No debes sentir lastima, nunca. No le hace bien ningún bien a nadie.-Respondió una vez su madre cuando señaló los establos. Recordó entonces las palabras de Athor "Era una mujer con carácter" por alguna razón eso le parecía ahora más claro, como si su pequeña conversación hubiera traído recuerdos que se encontraban escondidos en su memoria. Antes siempre había recordado a su madre, o lo poco que recordaba de ella, como una mujer dulce y cariñosa. Y no es que no lo fuera, pero había cierta determinación en ella que resultaba intimidante./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-Kirió.- Una voz enfadada la sacó de su ensueño.- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo hemos estado buscándote?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-Lo siento, he ido a algunas tiendas y cuando quería volver me perdí.- Volvió a farfullar la mentira y sintió las mejillas calientes cuando la sangre le subió al rostro. Azande bufó en respuesta y se volvió a Lun que las miraba ahora divertidas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-Será mejor que volvamos, ya no podemos quedarnos mucho o papá comenzará a preocuparse.- La miró molesta. Kirió observó a Pigot jugueteando nerviosa con el labio inferior entre los dientes y ensanchó los ojos con angustia./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-Lo siento.- apenas susurró.- no quería arruinarlo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-No lo sientas, todos pueden perderse.- Dijo intentando quitarle ligereza con una sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros. La besó rápidamente en la frente sin que Azande ni Lun se dieran cuentas demasiado ocupadas riendo de las tonterías de los hombres que salían mareados del bar y se despedían con un abrazo. No era común que las hermanas visitaran el pueblo más de dos o tres veces al mes cuando era invierno./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Tras eso se marcharon dando vuelta ocasionalmente a sus amigos, sonriendo y agitando las manos aún en despedida. A mitad de camino Kirió comenzó a sentir el frío de la noche, con los pies gélidos e insensibles al igual que su nariz. Intentó esconderse en su pelo y acurrucarse en sus ropas mientras mentalmente contaba los pasos hasta su hogar. Poco después llegaron a casa, vaho salía de sus bocas y en silencio, excepto por la puerta chirriante de la entrada, pasaron por la pequeña salita para ver a su padre sentado en la mesa de la cocina con una taza de té entre sus manos. Era una imagen a la que se había acostumbrado tras la desaparición de su madre, sus ojos perdidos en el espacio y la joroba de la espalda creciendo con los años. Se volvió hacia ellas con una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos y las invitó a sentarse./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Debieron como de costumbre hacer algunos malabares para poner la comida sobre la mesa; algunas hogazas de pan y tazas de té con azúcar era lo que acostumbraban a comer en tardes como esas. Si padre había construido la mesa hace algunos años, sin embargo sus dotes de carpintero no se daban tan bien como los de agricultor. Una de las patas era más pequeña que el resto por que cualquier movimiento hacía que las cosas se deslizaran a un lado u otro./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-¿Cómo les ha ido?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-Kirió se ha perdido y hemos tardado todo el día en encontrarla.- Dijo su hermana molesta./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-Ya dije que lo siento, olvidé como volver./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-¿Adónde has ido?-preguntó su padre con la misma medida de curiosidad que de preocupación./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-Había una tienda con velas y ungüentos de colores, me he entretenido y olvidé como había llegado ahí./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-Debes tener más cuidado Kirió.- Le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.- Sobre todo con los tiempos que corren./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Kirió se preguntó a qué se refería, pero algo le dijo que era mejor no sacar el tema. Su padre se veía más cansado que de costumbre, grandes ojeras cubrían la parte baja de sus ojos y el pelo canoso le colgaba alrededor de la cara dándole un aspecto desesperanzador. ¿Sería solo por Otris? Kirió sabía que si esto seguía así mucho tiempo más pasarían un tiempo difícil, sobre todo porque la caza había sido mucho más difícil con los animales escondidos Dios sabe dónde./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Con un suspiro su padre se levantó dificultosamente de la silla y se encaminó a las escaleras. Azande lo imitó y se dieron las buenas noches dejando a Kirió sola en la pequeña cocina. Se entretuvo jugando con la cera de una vela a punto de extinguirse quemándose cada cuanto la punta de los dedos. Volvió a su mente lo que Athor le había dicho justo antes de marcharse, ¿por qué debían irse del pueblo? ¿Pasaría algo de lo que no se había enterado? La verdad es que no podía tomarse su advertencia con mucha seriedad, sin embargo sabía que lo que había dicho sobre su madre era cierto. Intentó de dejar de darle vueltas a los apremios de un extraño y por el rabillo del ojo observó caer los primeros copos de nieve. Con una leve sonrisa sopló la vela y en medio de la oscuridad se acostó en el sofá junto a la cocina observando por la ventana./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Al día siguiente despertó aún sumida en la oscuridad, escuchó el sonido de tazas y platos golpeándose levemente entre ellos y se volvió con un gesto para ver a s hermana levantando la mesa./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-Despierta, ya es tarde.- Dijo sin mirarla. Kirió suspiró y se frotó los ojos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Ese día se dedicaron a dar de comida a los animales, sacar la nieve acumulada de las entradas de la casa y juntar algo más de leña. Kirió llevaba toda la tarde pensando en volver al pueblo, encontrar a Athor y seguir interrogándolo sobre su madre y su necesidad de escapar. Con cada día que pasaba más le inquietaba el hecho de que Otris no descendiera, que el agua se mantuviera estancada y los animales asustados. Quizás sería bueno encontrar otro lugar, quizás otros pueblos se mantuvieran con normalidad y esto sería solo una mala pasada de un extraño fenómeno de su pueblo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Intentaba convencerse de eso cuando varios golpes llamaron a la puerta./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-¡Kirió! ¡Señor!.- Observó cómo Azande intercambiaba una mirada curiosa con ella desde la cocina y limpiándose las manos con un paño se apresuró a abrir la puerta./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"Pigot apareció ante ellas respirado rápido, con las mejillas y la nariz roja por el frío y el esfuerzo de subir a toda velocidad el pequeño valle sobre el que estaba su hogar. Se detuvo e el marco de la puerta y con esfuerzo dijo:/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"-Deben venir, ahora. Han venido los magos./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p 


End file.
